Year of the Red Sun
by dragonmaster1179
Summary: This is just the story of a pet of mine from neopets. I would rather that no reviews are sent. Rated T for violence and fighting. if you want ot lookup the pet her name is Anubisscorpion


I had always been told that no ones life is completely hopeless, without a purpose or destiny. Well I can assure that that is very true. But that ones life can seem to be full of hope is, sadly, very impossible. At least it has been for me, my name is Anubis-Scorpion. Funny name isn't it? My life has been miserable every since I was first brought to this un-grateful planet. Well before I go babbling on here just let tell you why I have become to think the way I do. Let's see, I was born on an icy cold night…..

**(A/N let me intervene here and say that Anubis's tale will be told in third person unless I tell you over wise. Thanks!)**

I was one of the worst nights on record it was that night in the Lost Desert of neopia. Everyone who lived there was bundled up and had fires going in their neohomes. But for the wild and untamed pets of the desert who did not have neohomes, it would be a tough night. But luckily for one Uni herd, the temperature that day had also been off the charts. The sand of this unforgiving desert was still boiling hot from the sun's rays beating on it for soo long. They simply made nests (and in nests and mean little holes) in the sand and laid in them. But for a few of the mares, sleeping was the last thing on there minds. Many of them had been carrying foals or fillies for the last few months and this night would be the night of there births. One mare in particular was the herds lead mare, she was an ordinary red Uni named Araxia meaning The One of the Moon Light. She lay in the hot sand breathing deeply and trying to relax.

"How are you doing?" Came the kind and gentle voice of the herds lead stallion. His name was Oberon, meaning a Friend of Dragons. Araxia said nothing and merely snorted loudly. Oberon chuckled and laid down next to her, nuzzling her in comfort. The moon was high and the hour was late, predators were sure to be around soon. "Relax and do not worry." He said trying to comfort her. "You will be fine." A few minutes passed, then an hour, then a few more hours. Then suddenly, before either Uni knew it, there was a small baby Uni lying in-between them. The moon shone down on them, reveling the baby to have a pelt of black, but also having the pattern of red, orange and yellow flames up her legs. Her mane and tail were also this exotic range of colors, but she had beautiful dark blue eyes. She looked lazily up at her parents and made a small pitiful whinny. They smiled back snorted back, her father standing up to nuzzle her nose.

"I would have expected her to have such an amazing pelt." He said astonished then gazing lazily at Araxia. She smiled at him and pulled herself off the ground to look at her child.

"Hello there little one," She cooed. "Welcome to neopia." She reached out and nuzzled her small soft nose. The small filly whinnied happily and tried to stand, only to go tumbling into the sand. Both her happy parents chuckled and watched her; she turned to them looking very annoyed. Araxia stood and looked at her daughter happily.

"Go on Anubis," She said. "Try again." Once again the small filly tried to stand only resulting in another sand bath. She snorted angrily and prepared to try again. Suddenly Oberon perked his ears and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Araxia said in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure," He said. "Keep close to Anubis, I'll be right back." He took off up the dunes, passing many other happy couples encouraging their new children to stand. Finally he reached the top of the highest dune; he peered out over the vast desert. Looking and listening for any sign danger.

"What's wrong sir?" Came a voice behind him.

"I thought I heard something." Oberon said to the young brown Uni next to him. "Must have been the wind, No worries Aki." He nodded to the Uni beside him. Suddenly Aki released a horrible screech of pain, and fell to the ground, sliding some ways down the dune.

"AKI!" Oberon shouted and jumped down the dune; at the site of red sand he knew his friend was dead. He lowered his head in respect and then shot it back up at the sound of hoof beats nearing him. In the distance a cloud of sand was approaching, its makers were a band of human hunters. All carrying desert arrow launchers and Uni pelts. Oberon turned tail and bolted back up the dune, when reaching the top sounding the alarm. The herd sprang to life, warrior stallions collecting themselves and waking sleeping mares. Older uni's waking too and beginning to gallop away, and the new mothers and children trying desperately to begin their runs. Oberon hurried to find Araxia and Anubis and thankfully did.

"You must hurry." He gasped. "Run to the northern pyramids and hide there. Do not leave there until I come for you."

"But…" Araxia began to protest.

"I will come for you." He said more sternly. "Now go," Araxia nor the newly standing Anubis moved. "GO!" Oberon yelled. With one last glance of the shadow stallion Araxia turned and galloped away, Anubis following closely behind her.

Now Anubis and her mother did as her father said, and she would never know the full details of what happened that night. But what she had heard when she was young was that there were four deaths, Aki, another guard Uni and sadly a mother and foal. Her father, as promised, did come for her and her mother but only very early that next day. The herd was rounded back up and life progresses on, but no-one would ever forget that night…


End file.
